Lost Boy
by XxEviXkittenxX
Summary: Mikado has developed a new taste since arriving in Ikebukuro and Masaomi, being his best friend, is trying to help him indulge his new cravings. But when Mikado starts to crave a certain red eyed monster, he has to put his foot down. Enough is enough, but is he really ready to say good bye to his best friend just because of a twisted past with his new boyfriend?


Alright, so this is for Codename-SN, they requested it and I actually managed to find the inspiration to write it before a lot of other things that I should be working on instead, but hey! I wrote something new~! Woot woot!

* * *

 **Lost Boy**

 _The smile, the charm, the words, the spark_

 _Everything, you had it_ _ **...**_

 _You said I was your only_

 _I never thought you'd leave me lonely_

 _You're just a lost boy, with your head up in the clouds_

 _You're just a lost boy, never keep your feet on the ground_

 _You're always gonna fly away, just because you know you can_ _ **…**_

 _Deep down, I knew that you were too good to be true_

 _But every piece and part of me wanted to believe in you_

 _But now it's happily ever never_

 _I guess now I know better_

Masaomi had expected Mikado to need time to adjust to his new and hectic life. Things just weren't the same here in Ikebukuro as they were in Saitama. Masaomi knew this, was willing to help his best friend adjust one day at a time. But instead what he got was being pushed into the deep end of the pool while Mikado acted like he'd been born with gills as he floundered around trying to catch his breath, to keep his head above the water, struggling to not choke on the waves that his friend made. Mikado dove head first into the sea that was the big city. And normally that would be fine with Masaomi, but this wasn't any old friend, this was Mikado. The sickly little kid who hadn't even been allowed to go on school trips outside their small hometown. His calm, rational, level headed best friend, who, was running around the city as if granted a second lease on life the second he'd stepped off that train.

"Masaomi! Let's go to the amusement park! I wanna ride the one that drops you from really high up!" The sparkle in his eyes being the end of him, because really, who was he to stand in his way and say no? He was living his life. Mikado seemed happy enough, so what was the harm?

He kept telling himself that every time Mikado came to him with some other new and crazy idea; Skydiving, Mechanical bull riding, cliff jumping, swimming with sharks. The list went on and on. Every time Mikado would have that sparkle in his eyes, and every time he would be grinning like a fool, and every time, Masaomi thought that maybe, just maybe, this wasn't the worst thing, that while he was scared out of his wits, at least Mikado was having fun. So when Mikado stopped asking him to go with him on these crazy adventures, Masaomi had thought he'd finally worked it out of his system. That he could finally have his best friend back.

He hadn't been ready to learn that Mikado had replaced him.

They had all decided to go bowling. Him, Anri, and Mikado. Or at least, that's what it was supposed to be, when they had met up at the bowling alley, Mikado hadn't been alone. Standing there, talking to the smaller boy was Izaya Orihara, they were smiling and laughing about whatever they were talking about, not even noticing that Anri and he had arrived yet. As they walked closer Masaomi noticed the small bandage on Mikado's cheek that hadn't been there the day before at school.

"No, I'm telling you, it's really not as scary as everyone thinks it is, I mean sure, there are a lot of teeth, and if you stick your hand too far out you could get bitten, but it's still pretty fascinating. I swear, Masaomi was on the verge of tears the whole time though." Another laugh that made it sound like he was talking to anyone other than the devil's right hand man.

"Hey, it was too pretty scary. And I didn't even have time to work myself up to it, you bought the tickets and then told me we were going." Masaomi huffed, announcing his presence to the duo. "Kinda like this surprise. I thought it was just us."

"Oh! Masaomi, you don't mind, do you? Izaya kun and I were hanging out yesterday, and I mentioned that we were going bowling today and he wanted to come too, it's not a problem, is it? I mean, now we have enough for even teams." Mikado smiled, bright like a thousand suns. Like this wasn't a horrible idea. Like this wasn't the one man in the whole city that he had personally warned Mikado against getting involved with.

"Uh, well, you didn't really ask us …"

"I didn't think it'd be that big of a deal."

"Yeah Kida kun, it's not that big of a deal, is it?" Izaya smiled down to them. Masaomi glared back up at him.

"Um … Mikado kun, what happened to your cheek?" Anri finally spoke up.

"Oh this? I had to break up a fight between Izaya kun and Shizuo kun before we got here, it's not that bad, just a small scratch. Shizuo felt so bad about it, he apologized like a million times and then he just walked away, muttering that if Izaya was with me he didn't mind him being in the city." The laugh that he gave seemed almost out of place. Um, excuse me, he did what?!

"You got in the middle of a fight between them?!" Mikado gave him a perplexed look, as if he couldn't quite understand why Masaomi was so mad at him.

"Yeah, so?"

"That was incredibly stupid and dangerous! Why are you even talking to this guy?! _He's_ dangerous! I told you to avoid him for a reason!" Masaomi was aware that they were causing a scene now, but he really couldn't find it in himself to care at the moment. His best friend could get hurt if he didn't set him straight!

"Aw, you told him to stay away from me? Why would you do that Kida kun? Mika chan is just so much fun!" Izaya smirked, and the glare he could feel himself leveling on the taller man could have devastated the whole city with how much animosity was behind it.

"I realize that you two don't get along,"

"Gee, what gave it away?" Mikado chose to ignore that comment it seemed as he rolled his eyes and continued to speak.

"But I'd like you to at least try to be civil if we're all going to be hanging out today."

"Who said we were going to let him join us?! He just invited himself!"

"I said he could come!"

"What are you even doing talking to him?!"

"I'm dating him!" Mikado's eyes were hard and angry as he fought with Masaomi, his shoulders hunched defensively forward as he decisively ended their screaming match. Masaomi was stunned speechless.

"What?" being the only word he could mutter.

"Mikado kun, I don't think I understand, Orihara san is much older than us, is male, and has a dubious reputation. I think you-"

"Thanks for the concern Anri chan, but it's fine, seven years isn't really that much when you think about it, and yeah, he's a guy, but I don't really mind. I don't care one way or the other about gender as long and they make me happy, which, is how it should be, don't you think? As for his reputation, well, I don't necessarily mind. Izaya kun keeps things interesting, which, is what I need. So does it really matter what other people think about him?"

"What about what I think about him?" Mikado turned his gaze back over to Masaomi who was doing his best to control his shaking fists.

"What happened to Saki chan wasn't entirely his fault you know, he told me the whole story. And yes, I do mean the whole thing, you're to blame too Masaomi. You can't hold a grudge against him for doing his job. He never said he would play favorites and protect Saki or you." The glare in Mikado's eyes was steeled and hard. He had never seen his friend angry before, and now, he really wished he could still say the same.

"She was his friend! How do you know he won't do the same thing to you? Huh?!" He wanted to curl up into a hole and die, he wanted to shut up, to make up with his friend, pretend the whole thing never happened. Where the hell was the restart button?

"I don't." Mikado shrugged. "I don't know that he won't sell my secrets to the highest bidder, but that's fine."

"What are you talking about?!"

"That doesn't sound like a healthy relationship Mikado kun …" Anri mumbled, but if it was meant to be heard or not was impossible to determine.

"I won't ask you to understand Masaomi, because you clearly still hold a grudge and can't see past your own nose enough to listen to reason, but I will say that while you see this as a bad idea, I don't. The unknown isn't a scary thing for me."

"Besides, I doubt selling Mika chan's secrets would be the end of our relationship." Izaya smirked. It took all Masaomi had to just turn around and walk away.

"Suddenly I don't feel like bowling anymore."

"Masaomi! You're over reacting."

"No, you're changing, Mikado!" He spun back around, thrusting a finger out to jab against Mikado's chest. "And I can't keep up! Ever since you got here it's been one thrill after another, I guess I should have seen it coming, tried harder to keep you two away from each other, but you know what, I give up. If you're going to date that creep, then call me when you break up with him, because I can't see you two together without getting pissed!" And he almost took it back when he saw the flash of hurt flit across Mikado's face, but it was gone just as soon as it had appeared. Replaced by something else. Determination he supposed would be the best description.

"Fine then." Mikado turned from his friends, taking Izaya's hand and dragging him away with him. "Less weight to drown me." And Masaomi felt that drowning sensation again, but this time rather than a manageable pool, he was in the angry, stormy ocean. Instead of the deep end, he was stuck in a rip tide as he watched Mikado swim farther out to sea, Izaya by his side, snickering lightly. He felt the blood drain from his face as he watched Mikado and Izaya leave. The words "wait, I didn't mean it" mute on his lips. Because while he hadn't, apparently Mikado had.


End file.
